My OC Adventures
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: I created an OC Character who is on his way to becoming a top performing hero. After getting accepted into U.A. on recommendation has to leave his home country of China to Japan. We will see how his journey goes along. He makes friends and possibly makes new enemies as he attempts to graduate from the top Pro Hero School. (Rating May Change as story progresses.)
1. Quirk Awakening

**Welcome to my OC story. Yeah I decided to make a story with my own Original Character. My character's name is Natiko Namikazie. He is a 15 year old. He is in 8** **th** **grade at the bitter end of the school year. He is about 6 foot 2 inches and is slightly build. He has red hair similar to Kirishima's just a lot darker than his. He has purple eyes that scares people at first until they actually met him. He is a very reserved in unfamiliar areas but observant person. Overall he can be very extroverted and fun to be around. He is originally from China as his mother is from Japan and his father is from China. He was an accident from a one night stand. The made that painfully clear in their drunk fixtures. They stayed together for the soul purpose of taking care of Namikazie but they suck at being parents. When they aren't at work they are sitting at home getting drunk and cheating on each other. It is at the point where Namikazie always sees new people at the house. All the time, he has to take care of himself. He only relies on them for money to get things done around their house. He can speak both languages as well as English. He enjoys reading science fiction novels, exploring, and socializing. He is a recommendation for U.A. after the entire world saw his quirk on display. As for his quirk, he has a latent quirk that needed to be awaken. This is how he awakened it. (For this story I am using USD as currency) Also for other writers I would really suggest you guys do the same thing for fun. I am curious to see how other people shape their stories.**

It was a regular Saturday morning in Beijing, China. I wake up to hear my mother and father arguing yet again about something revolving about one of them cheating on the other. "My god just break up and let me sleep!" I shouted annoyed. They were silent for a few seconds before arguing again. They always do this kind of thing every Saturday morning. I am not sure why on Saturdays it is just like this. I am getting way too use to this kind of thing.

I decided to get out of my cramped room and eat. Our house isn't run down or anything like that. It is just my room is smaller compared to my parents and the guest room. However, I like it since this is the only place I can get some peace and quiet for a little while.

I put on my standard clothes. Ripped jeans, converses, and a shirt with a knife on it and my watch. I am considered rich since I can afford nice things. I am a giving person, I give some of my daily money away. I normally just take the money and they don't really care. I take about 50 dollars every morning.

I go into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I normally make myself some congee and steamed buns. I make extra for my homeless friend. Yeah he lives in an alleyway and has to pickpocket for money. I wanted him to live with us but my parents are a bunch of selfish pricks who only care about themselves.

Yeah it sucks where I live. I grab the money while my parents are making up in their bedroom. "I swear to god I don't feel like having a younger brother." I whispered to myself. I leave and lock the door because we have been robbed before. I walk to the alleyway and see my best friend Kama Shimla.

He greeted me as I walked into the ally. It seems sketchy but I gotten use to coming here. I gave him the steamed buns knowing that is his favorite. "So how was your morning?" Shimla asked me. "Same as always I wake up to another argument." I scoffed. "Well sooner or later you can move out. I mean it already sucks that your quirkless you don't need to be suffering like this." He replied.

He knew I was sensitive about my inability to have a quirk, but he is the only one I allow to make references or small jokes about it. He has a quirk called Lightning. As the name implies, he has control of lighting. I mean real good control he can actually use his lightning to charge phones and things of that nature.

He wants to become a pro hero which he has a good chance of doing. We have a hero school in Beijing and it looks like he is going to get accepted to it. To be honest though, it isn't that hard to get into a pro hero school in China.

"Yeah it sucks, but it's nice to know you have something going for you." I smiled at him.

We finished our breakfast and left to go find something to do. We get bored rather quickly so we went to a place they call the Racket Spot. This was a legal club for teenagers to just hang out. They make a killing off of the people who come. A normal soda cost around 5 dollars. I mean they are very good but I believe they are overpriced.

We are regulars there and we know the people who show up all the time.

We walked into the establishment. The manager greets us with happy smiles. He normally would give Shimla some sort of job to give him some pocket money. He told Shimla he could wash the dishes piling up in the back so he went there and took care of business.

I sat in the front looking at the patrons drinking a soda that was on the house. Until some guy in a dark cloak came in the building. He looked very out of place and seemed very dangerous. I stood around the entrance in the event I need a quick escape.

He walked over to a group of girls that are very common at this place and looked like he was flirting with them. They rejected his advances and he got very angry. Like I predicted, he immediately used his quirk in the building. I guess it was some fireball lava quirk because he spat out a large ball of fire that melted one of the walls. I ran out like any sane person and everyone else followed soon.

I looked around to see that Shimla wasn't out here. I realized he was in the kitchen and I needed to go save him. Now lots of people know who I am so they know I am quirkless. They are sensitive to my situation and know I am not happy about it.

I ran back in and the whole one story building was engulfed in flames. I tried to avoid the flames and I make it into the kitchen.

I was shocked to see Shimla fighting off this mystery man. His lighting control was so cool. "Shimla!" I shouted. Unfortunately that was a bad move to make. He looked over and he got knocked across the kitchen. I ran to his aid to help him.

"Shimla! Are you okay?" I asked with small tears in my eyes. We have never seen a situation like this. He was bleeding a bit out his left temple and I was scared for my life. He didn't stop but he couldn't get up so he kept shooting lightning at this guy.

Then something clicked in my head. I looked at the lightning with a deep concentration. I couldn't move I was just staring at it. Then something happened. At the time, I didn't know what it was. What I saw was a black stream of lightning piercing through the guy's shoulder.

My finger was pointed right at him. Shimla and I looked at each other to see where it was from and we saw I was the one doing it. We looked at each other in complete shock and I was so amazed I had a quirk. However, it was short lived as he went to attack us we ran out the building with our lives.

He chased us and we started fighting in front of everyone. Everyone was shouting at me to stop fighting and get to a safe place. "Namikazie get away! Let Shimla take care of it!" Someone shouted. However, I hushed a lot of mouths but using the black lighting along with Shimla's blue lighting.

No one was able to comprehend what they were seeing and I was super happy to be able to fight. Again was short live because he shot us with another fire ball and the thing happened again. I just stood there concentrating at that fire ball.

Then I heard another gasp and I looked down to see some purple fire surrounding me. I threw the fire at his fireball and it disappeared. I looked over at Shimla who was feeling elated to see me have a quirk.

I wasn't really questioning what my quirk was while I was using it I was just simultaneously using some purple fire and black lightning.

The police, ambulances, and news crew showed up recording the events of me and Shimla fighting.

The guy must have realized he was no match for us and booked it. He didn't get far because he got arrested after a couple of steps. The news members immediately started interviewing me and Shimla about the events.

We answered their questions as precise as possible. Come to find out, they were a national news station and what we did was broadcasted live. Then came the big question.

"So what are your quirks?" the news anchor asked.

Shimla answered excitedly as this was the most recognition he has every gotten. "My quirk is lighting!" He jumped slightly which made me laugh. Then the camera's turned to me. "So what is your quirk?" I didn't know what to say.

They the thing happened again. Everything slowed down incredibly. I looked around to see why everything was moving so slow then I look up to see some red test just in the sky. It read that"

 **Your quirk has now been unlock. You quirk is called dark mimicry. You can mimic and quirk you see but it has some sort of dark twist to it. You can copy up to 4 different quirks and use them for an unlimited time frame. The way to activate it is by concentration on a quirk when it is in use. Your body will automatically use the quirk as you focus on it. This doesn't apply to mutation quirks. Good luck with your quirk and have fun with it.**

After I finished reading it, I spoke. "My quirk is called Dark Mimicry, I can copy any quirk I see and use it with some sort of dark twist to it. I can mimic up to 4 different quirks." I said. Shimla looked at me a bit confused but shook it off with a smile.

"Wow that is an impressive quirk! Are you planning on becoming a hero?" She asked. "I am now" I replied with a cocky undertone. The doctors took care and healed our wounds from the fight. We were local heroes. We could do these kinds of things in Japan. Yeah here in China, you can use your quirk to fight villains in the event they are attacking you.

Me and Shimla both agreed that Japan has some fucked up laws.

Me and Shimla finished the interview and went back to the club to help the manager hopefully salvage something from it.

No luck.

He sent us home hoping the insurance money would be enough to cover this. We went back to our respective habitats. Well I invited him over to explain my quirk. He was never on board with that idea because my parents hate him. They thought he was a freeloader and I was just falling for a trick. I know he would do something like that. I told him they were never home on Saturday nights I chuckled.

We walked in and like I said no one was home. We went into my room and started talking.

"So you got a quirk and you didn't tell me" He said in a pouty tone. "I didn't know I had one either." I defended myself. He knew I wouldn't lie to him so he gave up the pouty attempt he attempted to display. "So how did you know what it was?" "Okay when the lady asked me what my quirk was everything slowed down like super slow. I looked up and in the sky there was some red text explaining my quirk. Did that happen to you when you got your quirk?" I asked with curiosity. "No I just was put in a pool and shocked everyone when I sneezed." He scratched his head laughing slightly.

Yeah I remember that. We went to a community pool for a field trip when we were in kindergarten and he had to sneeze and he accidentally shocked everyone in the pool. No one died luckily but there were concerns about his control of his quirk. So he was put in extra classes to help control it which helped him greatly.

So we discussed how effective my quirk was going to be. "Oh I am not getting rid of my lightning powers." I declared. He laughed at my sudden declaration of friendship. After a little while, had to send him back out into the streets until tomorrow. I wish I could do more for him.

 ***Time Skip** at **School in Monday***

I walked into the classroom with Shimla to receive a standing ovation from my entire class. Even my teacher. We stood together thanking everyone for the ovation. We sat in our seats. We were learning about analyzing data which was kind of stupid since we have only a week until school ends. Then something happened that brighten my day.

About 2 hours into class, someone knocked on the door. It was a light knock so it was hard to hear, but we were a silent class so the teacher opened the door. We were confused to see a small dog looking person and a man who looks like he needs a shower walk it.

I was very skeptical of seeing new people since the events of Saturday. They then explained who they were.

"Hello, students I am Shouta Aizawa some of you may know me as Eraserhead. I am also a teacher at U.A. I am here with the Principal of our school Principal Nezu." Aizawa explained with his poor Chinese. Nezu was very short so he climbed the sleep deprived man and stood on our teacher's desk.

"Yes hello students. I am actually here for one of you. I am looking for Natiko Namikazie." He said. Everyone turned their attention to me as I stared at him. "Ah yes you are Namikazie correct?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes. "Not much of a talker eh? Anyway I want to offer you a recommendation to U.A." I nearly geek out when he said that. I was being given a chance to go to U.A.!

"Oh yes sir I will accept it! What about Shimla?" I asked. I wanted to go with my friend. What he said wiped the smile on my face. "I apologize but we wanted to get you both but we could do that as our quota for recommended students is 5 and we already had 4. So we had to evaluate who was more valuable err I should say more capable and we settled on you." Shimla looked dejected and I felt bad that they think I was better than him.

I went to speak to reject their offer but Shimla spoke for me. "He is going to accept your offer, I already been offered a recommendation to Ketsubutsa Academy High School." He spoke. I was very nervous and shocked he was already given an offered a recommendation. He looked at me and smiled.

"Does he speak for you?" Aizawa asked. "Yes." I smiled.

 **That sealed the deal on how he got into U.A. He made it to Japan to start his first day at the top pro hero school. Now follow his adventures through his journey to become a pro hero.**


	2. First Day

**Welcome to Chapter 2, today is the first day of Namikazie going to U.A.**

My stomach was churning as I reached the door. "Okay I can do this, it is just like China. People are nice here." I told myself to calm down. I walk into the class to see a nerdy kind of person scold another student who obviously needs a reality check. I saw lots of people in the class.

I saw a guy with a bird head talking to some girl with ear jacks for ears I presumed at the time. I saw plenty of people. I decided to just walk away and find a seat. I turn around to see the same tired man form my middle school slide into the classroom.

I saw the nerdy guy walk back in with a somewhat cute girl and a guy with messy green hair. "Wow I seem to bland in well." Everyone took a seat except me because the class only had 20 seats and there were 21 seats. "Um excuse me sir, I don't have a seat." I said.

He gave me a cold stare when I asked that. Like I just threatened to kill him with a knife. This was very unnerving for me. "Can you stand until we find you a seat and desk" He asked. I quickly answered. "Yes Sir!" I said.

He then told us to get in these gym clothes. We all walked out of the class and got dressed in these somewhat skin tight suits. I gained a bit of muscle during the summer vacation to keep my quirk in shape. I still only mimicked the black lightning and purple fire.

We met outside and we had to do a Quirk Apprehension test. Overall, I think I did well with every event. I didn't need to use my quirk since none of them revolved around that kind of thing. Then we had to throw a ball as far as possible. The loud mouth guy who I found out was named Bakugo went and threw the ball.

I looked at the explosion with deep concentration and mimicked him quirk. I went next. I was a bit nervous but at the same time I was cocky so I decided to antagonize the blonde guy. "Bakugo right?" I asked. He looked up in confusion before replying. "Yeah what do you want?" He spat at me. "Watch this." I smiled and I threw the ball with an extremely dark explosion which blew the ball god knows how far.

He looked at me in seething rage. However, my arm wasn't exactly in the best condition. "Um can I go to the nurse my arm seems a bit banged up?" I asked the teacher. He yet again gave me that stare before permitting me to go. I walked past Bakugo. He gave me a menacing growl before I responded with a snarky grin.

 ***Time Skip 30 minutes before dismissal***

I walked back into class with a bandage around my arm. I guess the recoil from that explosion was more than my body could take. I received a few blank stares but one menacing stern look from Bakugo. I decided not to give him the peace of mind and continue to a new desk that was placed in the far back of the class.

"Wow this teacher has it out for me." I thought to myself. I sat down behind this girl who I was informed was a recommendation student as well as another guy name Shouto Todoroki. I didn't know who he was but at the same time I didn't care.

Aizawa allowed us to talk to each other until the bell dismissed us. I see people already started making friend groups with each other. I was approached by the green hair kid whose finger looks broken. "Hey is your finger okay?" I asked. "Oh you weren't there my quirk does this to me. I thought everyone saw it at the Entrance Exam?" He said. "I wasn't at the entrance exam." I replied with a neutral face. Anyone within earshot started eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"Wait then how did you get in?" He asked me. "I was accepted on recommendation." I replied. "Wow that is so cool. You must an awesome quirk." The green hair body reminded me of Shimla. I really missed him I hope he is doing okay at his school. "Yeah I guess it is." I said.

"You have a similar quirk to Kacchan right?" "Who?" I was completely perplexed about who Kacchan is. "Oh I mean Bakugo." "Oh...no I don't my quirk is nothing like his." I replied with a sign of relief. That's when more people were more incline to listen in on the conversation.

"Well what is your quirk called?" He asked too many questions but I was enjoying his company. "My quirk is called Dark Mimicry. I can mimic any quirk I see and concentrate on for an unlimited amount of time. I have only mimicked 3 quirks. So I have a slot for a fourth one. However, each mimicked quirk get some sort of dark twist. For example." I raised my hand slightly and used my black lighting as an example.

"Wow you seem so powerful. What is your name?" He asked me. I obviously gave him his answer. "My name is Natiko Namikazie. What might your name be?" "Izuku Midoriya." He gave me a smiled similar to Shimla. I hope I don't slip up and accidentally call him that.

He then introduced me to Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka. We became friends and that is how I got my first friends at U.A.

 **That is how his first day at U.A. now let's see what happens at the USJ.**


	3. Filler Chapter: Saturday Morning

**This is a little side story like filler for this story. Going to be very short. I am going to be doing these in these stories.**

It was Saturday and I woke up peacefully. "Wow is this how normal people wake up?" I asked myself as I got up from my bed. My parents are paying for this apartment and they wanted me to have the best money could buy. Since I save countless people the seen that as something deserving of a reward.

I would really just have accepted an 'I love you son' or something because the never once told me that. Or gave an inkling about my wellbeing or feelings. I think I am just venting for no reason. I miss Shimla I wish he was at U.A. with me. I hope he is don't good over at his school.

I went to make myself breakfast. They don't have any traditional Chinese food around here so I had to settle for these things called Pop-Tarts. I have never had one but they seem appetizing.

I bit into a strawberry one and it taste amazing. I read the package and saw that is was just a pastry. "Wow these seem very unhealthy." I thought before continuing to eat them. I wanted to explore what Japan has to offer so I went to explore.

I didn't find anything of real interest for a little while. I then bumped into someone by accident. "Oh I apologize ma'am. " I said before realizing who it was. It was one of the girls in my class. The one who got in U.A. on recommendation. "Oh it fine. Wait, aren't you in my class?" She asked me. "Yeah I am." I replied smiling.

"Cool nice to see you." She said before walking off. I'm not sure how to feel about that whole ordeal. "At least she acknowledged me." Before I walked away.

 ***Yayarozu's Perspective***

"Wow I can't believe I ran into him. I should have attempted to become his friend or something." I thought. Truth be told, I had a small crush on the red haired boy. I don't know him so it is more of an attraction kind of thing. "I hope we become friends in the future."

 **That is the end of this filler chapter. I am also going to be taking a small hiatus for the winter break. I may post a story here and there but overall I am not going to be doing much work.**


	4. Hero Naming Day

**Hello Readers, We are in the next chapter. Yeah I promise after this one no more chapters from me on any stories until next year. Merry Christmas to everyone reading. (Or whatever holiday you celebrate. I don't discriminate)**

I, Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka were talking at the beginning of class. It was about 2 minutes before the class began so it's was okay to have a bit of conversation. It was typical chatter about how our mornings went.

As normal as it was Aizawa walked into the class in his standard yellow sleeping bag. Frankly, I may need to buy me one. Not because I want to be like Eraserhead. I honestly think he hates the living hell out of me. I would buy one only because it seems super comfortable. Anyway I shouldn't be getting sidetracked from my own ambitions to get a sleeping bag.

He told us we were coming up with our own hero names. Now up until this point, I never considered what my hero name would be. I know it should revolve around my quirk but I am not sure what it should be.

Midnight came into the class smiling as bright as ever. I don't like Midnight at the slightest. She disgusts the hell out of me. How can someone who embodies such sexual desires can be considered an adequate hero? I should attempt to judge others but it is hard to when she is always like this.

"Midnight is going to be evaluating your hero names since I wouldn't be any help with this." Aizawa explained. "No shit." I thought. I really hate Aizawa-sensei but he does care about us to a certain extent.

Soon Midnight started calling us up to show our hero names. Some of them were very bland and predictable. For example, Ojiro's hero name. I find it pretty bland to be called Tailman but that is his way of expressing himself. There were some interesting ones like Kirishima's. I liked it a whole lot. Same with a lot of other students in the class.

The funnier one was Asui's hero name. Everyone cheered her name on. "Froppy!" was all I heard for a few seconds. I considered joining in but I saw Yayarozu not do anything and I just followed her example.

Oddly enough anytime I see Yayarozu doing something I tend to copy what she was doing. Without her knowledge of course. I am not sure whether it is me showing I have a crush on her or me trying to assimilate to what a recommendation student should be like. I am not sure what is going on in my head but I need to figure it out soon.

The funniest one, which was one I nearly laughed at was Bakugo's hero name 'King Explosion Murder'. It was even funnier when his name got rejected. Then he came up with 'Lord Explosion Murder'. On everything, it was hard to contain my laughter. I was about to split my guts in two. I manage to calm down after Mineta came up to show his hero name.

"Namikazie you're up next!" Midnight gave me a slight seductive stare. "I swear if she attempts to hit on me at any point I am getting her ass fired." I thought before standing. It was my turn to go up. I have deliberated on what my hero name would be. I figured it out by using a Chinese translation. It was like a tribute to my home country.

I stood in front of the class and showed them my white board.

 **The Hacks Hero: Mǐ mǐ chá**

Now I saw a small amount of confused faces among the crowd of students in my class. I didn't think much of it, however I nearly when off with what Midnight had to say.

"I'm sorry but your hero name should be a name not three mumble up sounds." Midnight said. Now I am not the one to advocate for violence but at that moment I considered using it against an arrogant hero. "It isn't mumble sounds. This is a Chinese name that translate to Mimica." I annoyingly rebutted.

I then saw her step back slightly in a bit of fear. Initially I didn't know what she was doing. Then I look down and saw that I was using my lightning. "Oh I apologize." I apologized to Midnight reluctantly. I disabled my quirk.

"It isn't respectful to use your quirk on a pro hero you know." Midnight said. At this point, I lost it and re activated it. I shot about 3 small bolts of lightning in her general direction before being pinned down by Midoriya. "Namikazie, you need to calm down." Unfortunately for both of us we were immediately knocker out after her finished that sentence.

 **Aizawa POV**

Hm…. He needs work on his temper and quirk. To me his quirk has the ability to copy any quirk of his choice but his emotions has a factor in how they operate. We need to keep pushing him like this. This is going to be what makes or breaks him at this school.

 **My POV/ *Time Skip 30 Minutes***

I woke up face planted at my desk with a few stares at me. At first, I thought I feel asleep then my brain slapped me on the side of the head. I regained my memories of the incident that happened. I look over to see Midnight glaring at me. I just look away and continue on with the class until it was over.

 ***Time Skip Dismissal***

Everyone was walking out of class talking about anything, but that incident. Frankly, it made me calm that no one called me out on that.

"Namikazie, stay after class!" I heard someone shout behind me. I turn around to see Aizawa and Midnight standing around the desk. I swear I thought their eyes were glowing.

 **Chapter Over. Again Merry Christmas. Also if you have ideas on how to nerf my character to make him more balanced I would love to hear it. Mainly because I realized that he is a very overpowered character even with the quirk limitation so I added his emotional attachment to his quirk.**


	5. Punishments and Trials

**Psych you thought I would limit myself. Nah what happened was I got more time to myself. So I am going to be working on this story a bit more compared to my other stories. Anyways we left of when Namikazie was called back into the class. I know I kinda promised the USJ attack a few chapters ago but now I am getting to it.**

My heart sunk super deep into my body. I nearly lost feeling in my arms and I froze for a few seconds. I have never needed any disciplinary actions. I always was a good student in class and outside of it. I guess Japan or U.A. is changing me for the worst.

I walk back into the classroom closing the door behind me. I made eye contact with Yayarozu again before walking in. I don't know what it is about her, it's just seeing her calms me down. Anyway, I step back in class in front of the two teachers.

"Do you know why we called you back in here?" Aizawa asked. "Yes." I replied. "What is the reason then?" Aizawa asked in a bit of curiosity. Frankly, I was a bit confused on why he was making me explain my own mistakes. "I attacked Kayama-sensei in a fit of rage." I responded. "That isn't the reason why we asked you to stay behind." Midnight looked at him licking her lips slightly. I was very nervous and didn't know why I was called back. "So why was I called back?" I asked.

"Because Midnight would like to take you under her wing." Aizawa responded. This didn't register in my brain at the slightest until a few seconds later. "What do you mean 'take me under her wing'?" I asked a bit concerned. My body language also confirmed that as well.

"Well despite you attacking a pro hero which is a very punishable offense. Midnight saw it as a way to increase your abilities and handles on your quirk. In the upcoming months, we are having the U.A. Sports Festival which I am sure you are aware of even in a foreign country." Aizawa was correct, everyone in China knew about the U.A. sports festival and they even have their own version. "Afterwards we will be dong internships, as your "punishment" you will be interning under Midnight. Listen to any request she has for you and you will hopefully come out with little to no scratches." Aizawa said gripping his wrist tightly.

"They obviously have or had something going on." I thought. "I understand." I bowed to the teachers and my future mentor. "Okay you are free to go." Midnight said in her cheery tone. "Oh also we are having a field trip to the USJ next week so be prepared for that." Aizawa mentioned. I shook my head and continued on.

I left and attempted to process what just happened. I walked out and say Mineta and Kaminari both standing around talking. "Oh hey Namikazie, what happened?" Kaminari asked. "Oh I was given a punishment for my slight outburst." I replied. "Slight wouldn't be the term I use. Especially with some of the reactions in the class." Mineta replied. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well after Midoriya jumped on you and you both passed out. Everyone was either in complete shock or laughing. Bakugo was obviously laughing at you two sleeping. Yayarozu helped you to your desk and Uraraka helped Midoriya to Recovery Girl." Kaminari explained.

"Why did Midoriya have to go to Recovery Girl?" I asked. It wouldn't make sense that I get put back on my desk and he needs to go to Recovery Girl. "Oh yeah he hit his head on the ground pretty hard and he was bleeding out his forehead." Mineta shuddered saying that statement. Now I felt extremely bad that I caused this to happen to . "Thanks I need to go apologize." I said before walking away.

 ***Time Skip Day of USJ Attack***

Things smoothed over after the events of last week. I and Midoriya both made up and were better friends than we initially were. I do receive dirty glances from Uraraka from time to time and it makes me feel a bit queasy every time I notice.

We were on a bus heading to the USJ. Aizawa told us him All Might and another pro hero was going to be watching us and helping us out.

We all were wearing our hero costumes. I had to get mines custom made along with a girl named Hastume. She is nice but obsessed with mechanics and machinery. I offered to pay for a lunch in exchange for helping me but instead she had me test out some mechanical suit that nearly broke my body in half. That was the last time I offer to help.

My costume was a pure black shirt and pants. I wore a majority black cloak with some red outlining it. I had an assortment of kunai inside my cloaks inside pockets. They were very lightweight so they didn't make and noise as I walked around. Also I wore these boots that are able to glide on any surface. So I can slide down concrete slopes, grass hills, any type. I wore fingerless gloves because they help with my grip and they are cool. I also had some smoke bombs and flashbang balls in my cloak pockets.

 **FYI My Costume looks similar to this is you need a better visual ( search?q=Dragon+ball+heroes+future+trunks &rlz=1C1GCEA_enUS789US789&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjvhZ_A6L3fAhVQC6wKHcOuAdIQ_AUIDigB&biw=1366&bih=626#imgrc=N-lTBd83ePjCIM:) Look at Goku for the visual. Back to the story**

I looked around to see some of the other costumes. I was a bit weirded out by Mineta's costume mainly because it looked like he was wearing a diaper, but I wasn't going to call him out on it. Kaminari's was very cool and looked like something I would wear. Yayarozu's costume was very revealing. I am not saying I am liking it, but I wouldn't mind seeing more. I am not a pervert I was just admiring her body. Okay I should shut up about this now.

After a while on the bus, Asui did bring up a good point during a conversation about Bakugo's brash personality. She pointed out that Midoriya's quirk had a resemblance to All Might's quirk. Now that she mentioned it, they do have a strong resemblance to each other. I kept that in the vault of my mind until I thought about it again.

We reached the USJ and I am very impressed with how it looks. I didn't think I would look so big and vast.

We walk in alongside each other. I walk by Aizawa talking to some lady in an astronaut suit. I assumed it was the other pro hero he was talking about. They said something along the lines of All Might not showing up. Frankly, I didn't know what they expected. He is the number one pro hero so of course he is going to be busy with his other obligations to the world.

They started to explain what we were about to do until a black portal came out of the center of the facility. As all of us figured, we assumed it was a part of the exercise. We could not be more wrong about that. Aizawa instructed us to stay back as he went to fight these guys.

Now I knew he was a good fighter and all, but he was beating up these villains like they were toys. I never thought that I would admire this teachers fighting style. After a while of watching him fight, the portal guy came up to us.

"Let's see how you fair against my villains." He used his portals and engulfed us in it.

I landed in some remote area. It was a bit rocky similar to a mountain. I looked around to see nobody around me. "I guess he separated everyone individually." I assumed I got up and pulled out a kunai in case I had to defend myself.

"So this is who he sent me." A mysterious female voice said.

I looked around and saw no one there. "Whose there!?" I shouted. I was quivering in my boots right now. This is the second villain I had to fight. "I'm right behind you." The voice slurred out. I am very creeped out by the sound of that voice. I turned around to see no one there again.

"Oh sorry I meant over hear." The voice cooingly stated. I made one final turn to be met with a swift kick to the face. I fell back but picked myself back up.

I am not going to lie. She was a very beautiful woman. She had a purple and black hair. She had a light skin tone to her skin and her hips were like an hourglass. I swear I think I have an attraction to hot people. Anyway I threw all those thoughts away and focused on the face that she was a villain. She also had a sword which resembles a katana. She wore a very revealing outfit or from what I could see. To be honest, I think she was just wearing a very transparent outfit. I mean it would work on a lot of

"Who are you?" I asked trying to recover from the strong kick. I mean it was very strong to the point where I had to look down. I saw a marking that looked like an H and a Z had a baby. It was glowing a goldish color on the right side of me.

"What did you do to me?" I asked. "Oh I just marked you using my quirk. Tracker. Basically I can mark any person of my choice and I will always know the location of that person." She playfully stated. I got a bit steamed up and full on charged at her with lightning. She was agile but she could avoid lightning speed lightning. I got a scratch on the side of her face which made her get a bit serious. She pulled out her sword and I pulled out my kunai.

I stared her down for a few seconds before we continued fighting. I was a bit experienced in blade combat but she was far superior. She manage to get cuts all over my body. Oddly though, she only cut the left side of my body. I manage to use my fire and burn her a bit which I guess was enough to get her to surrender.

"God I hate fire!" She shouted. "Good." I chuckled. I was bleeding but it wasn't nothing to bad. "You know, I may have to keep you around." She smirked. I was a bit weirded out by the statement. "What?" I responded confused. "You are strong. I like strong men." Just like that she pounced on me and had me pinned to the ground. "Let me go…." I was cut off by a passionate kiss on the lips. THE LIPS! This villain was making out with me.

I didn't want to reciprocate her passion so I sat there in awe struck. "Oh you're a tough nut to crack huh. Don't you worry I'll crack you like an egg." She said. She got off of me and helped me up. "What is your end game here?" I was too confused about what was happening. "Well my name is Niteroi Shamus, but my villain name is Xiōngshǒu." He concluded. "Killer huh. Well Killer I am going to defeat you." I said before a pain rung in my mouth. Then a realization clicked in my head.

"Yep that's right. I marked your tongue." She cackled. I could get up the pain was so unbearable. "Don't worry though, the pain only last for about a minute. Also no villain or hero will know about our little secret." She finished the statement before a portal came behind her and engulfed her.

 **Shamus POV**

No one is going to kill that boy before I do. I guess I am playing guardian angel to a hero. Well student nonetheless. If I get caught I better get some sort of karma for this. I want to defeat that strong and cute boy. No villain will know about this.

 **My POV**

She was right, after the minute was up I was good as new. I figured I find the rest of my classmates.

 ***Time Skip 10 Minutes Later***

I reached the rest of the students who looked perfectly fine like nothing happened to them. They looked at me with deep concern. They rushed to my aid. "Hey are you okay?" Kirishima asked me. "Yeah got in a fight with some crazy lady who…" I stopped when I was about to explain the situation. The pain in my mouth started flaring up again. I got on the ground in agony. I saw the goldish glow coming from my mouth before it went away.

There were questioning stares coming from the students. I noticed the pro heroes showed up assumingly to help us out. "Dude what happened to you?" Kirishima asked. I tried to explain but the pain came back. The only words I could muster was "This is what she meant."

I was immediately taken to Recovery Girl to see what was wrong with me.

 ***Time Skip Back at U.A.***

 **Class 1A Overall POV**

May of the students were concerned for their friend. Well except a few who don't have an attachment towards him. After a few minutes, Recovery Girl and Namizake both walked into the class. Namikazie was looking down in a bit of shame. "Okay regarding Namikazie, he was hit with a quirk that not only tracks his movement but also prohibits him from explaining what happened to him I attempted to get him to write it but the pain came back before he would write down a single word. So I request none of you attempt to get an answer out of him about that." Recovery Girl briefly stated before walking out the class

 **My POV**

I can't believe I can't talk about that. Oh my god this is going to be hell on me.

 **End of this chapter. How do you think Namikazie is going to get himself out of this predicament? The U.A. Sports Festival is coming up so they also need to prepare for it as well.**


	6. Filler Chapter: Lovely Training

**This is a somewhat filler kind of episode. This falls more under training montage but I will make it a filler.**

The U.A. Sports Festival is coming up in the next few days and I need to really prepare. Now with a quirk like mines you really can't train traditionally with your quirk. So what I decided to do was train with Yayarozu. Yep I worked up the courage to talk to her. This is how the conversation went.

 **General POV/Flashback 3 Days Ago**

Namikazie was in a bit of a bind for his training. Aizawa-sensei reminded us that the U.A. Sports Festival was coming up and we should prepare. So he needed to train, but he can't do regular training. He needed some help.

Yayarozu doesn't do too much physical training since her quirk requires her intelligence and fat lipids in her body.

When Aizawa dismissed the classes, Namikazie worked up the courage to talk to Yayarozu. "Hey Yayarozu?" He asked a bit shyly. She turned her head and saw who it was coming from. "Oh hey Namikazie, what do you need?" She asked in her pristine voice.

At this point, Namikazie decided not to deny that he had strong feelings towards Yayarozu. However, he knew how relationships can affect someone. Especially if they split up during their time at U.A. So he decided to keep his feeling to himself.

 **What he doesn't know is that it was about to be a lot harder than he expects.**

"Do you mind helping me train?" He asked with a slight bit more confidence. Yayarozu blushed slightly because she also had a small crush on the red haired student.

Just like Namikazie she didn't want to act on those impulses. Not just yet.

"Sure can you met me at my house Saturday and we can train together?" Yayarozu asked. "I can make it." Namikazie replied. "Cool, let me give you my phone number." She held her palm out. At first, Namikazie was a bit confused until he realized what she wanted. He gave her his phone and she put the number in. "Text me Saturday." After that she rushed out the classroom.

"Wow I got a girl's number. Shimla would be so proud of me." He smiled at the memories he had with his best friend and hoping he is doing okay at his high school.

 **My POV**

We exchanged a few text. I got her address and it wasn't that far from where I lived so I didn't need to take the train. I ate a light breakfast of cereal and milk since I wasn't sure what kind of training I was going to do.

I also put on some light clothes but I really enjoyed wearing jeans. I knew I would have to change out of them so I wore some polyester clothing and pants that are somewhat like spandex. The kind that you see the Power Rangers wear. I made sure they weren't tight around my body.

I don't want to send the wrong signals to someone.

I left and jogged a bit I high anticipation. I had to keep my phone out so I can follow the map.

After a few minutes, I arrived at her residence. It was a huge mansion. I can't believe she lives this lavishly, and I thought I had it good back in China. There was a buzzer I had to ring to gain entrance.

"Hello who is this?" The speaker asked. "This is Natiko Namikazie, I am looking for Momo Yayarozu." I responded. It was a bit weird speaking to an object. "Oh yeah she was expecting you please proceed." The speaker responded before unlocking the gate. I walked in and her house looked beautiful from the outside.

I walked towards the door but she already beat me to it.

She opened the door in what I am assuming was in anticipation to greet me with a toothy smile. Her hair was down which made her look even more attractive. It was hard not to say anything.

"Good Morning." She greeted me. I returned her salutations as I entered her home.

Her house is bigger on the inside. She gave me a quick tour of the house which took about 10 to 15 minutes to go through.

After that, we started to do some physical training like flexibility and endurance. Her flexibility was a whole lot better than mines since I didn't do a lot of yoga in China. I did have better endurance and stamina than her.

I didn't do too much training with my quirk. I did decided to mimic her quirk since it seemed very useful.

We went about the day training. She taught me how to use her quirk and it was a handful to learn. Apparently I can make things, but they come rhodium covered titanium.

She made me work on my upper body strength to help me handle the heavy metal better. I helped her with her stamina by doing suicides and other running based activities.

 ***Time Skip 5 p.m.***

We have been training all day and we both were wiped clean. I decided it was time for me to go home and take a nice hot shower.

She showed me out. "Thanks for the help with the training." I thanked. "No problem thanks for helping me." She smiled back.

Then something happened which made me very embarrassed to admit. We both stared at each other for a few seconds and I guess I took that in the wrong way maybe. To be blunt, I kissed her on the cheek. We both were shocked and blushing very hard.

"I am so sorr-" I was cut off with a return kiss on my cheek. She just smiled slightly and closed the door.

 **Hidden POV**

I'm going to have to _**Take Care**_ of that girl.


	7. Sports Festival Introduction

**Today is the U.A. Sports Festival! Where the students display what they learned throughout their progression at U.A. and who knows what could happen at this event. He learned a few tricks with the lightning aspect of his quirk. He learned how to charge up a fire ball and launch it at an opponent. Also learned how to create iron items. Another trick he learned was how to forget and loss a possession of a quirk which he did with Bakugo's explosion quirk. So he has an extra slot for a new quirk. Wonder who he is going to mimic this time.**

It was a bit crowded in the locker room with all the other students but I was still nervous nonetheless. Not because of my incident with Yayarozu which we haven't talked about. It's because we are about to perform in front of all these people and pro heroes. I felt like throwing up at the thought of people giving all of us all this attention. Anyway, I needed to get my head in the game but a particular interaction got my attention.

The other recommendation student Shouto Todoroki walked up to Midoriya. Now this is the first time I have seen them interact with one another. "Midoriya, I'm going to defeat you. I am declaring war on you." Todoroki said boldly with a tone of ice in his voice. I jumped back a bit from the abrasive energy he was giving off. He really threatened Midoriya, well I hope he survives.

Midoriya just backed off and said something. I am not sure what he said but I didn't want any part of it.

I looked at Bakugo who was fuming at the whole situation. I'm not sure whether it was because he attacked his childhood friend with a threat or what. I'm pretty sure it was for a more selfish reason.

They rallied us in the large arena. I mean it was huge. I saw lots of other students I never even knew go here. I saw a girl with vines for hair. A girl with orange hair. Some completely black guy who has ash grey hair.

This was going to be a good one this year.

I am actually going to skip a part because this was aby far the most stupid thing a student could have done at this school. It was something Bakugo did and it was very funny but embarrassing to Class 1A.

Anyway we now had to do an obstacle course to determine who gets in the next round. Now I am good at cardio so I can get through it in no time flat. But I am a bit concerned with the fact that it seems too easy.

I have seen the Sports Festival too many times to know that not everything is as it seems. So I need to prepare myself for anything that comes my way.

They had us lined up at the starting line and the countdown was beginning.

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **GO!**

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
